1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method and apparatus for producing digital yarns using hybrid metal for high speed communication and digital yarns thereof and, more particularly, to a manufacturing method and apparatus for producing digital yarns using hybrid metal for high speed communication, which can be connected to a network to exchange information in real time, and digital yarns thereof.
2. Background Art
The terminology “digital yarn” refers to yarns which can conduct electrons to transfer information as well as be woven (weaving cloth with yarn) or knitted (knitting cloth with yarn) so as to be made into clothes. Weaves or knits made of digital yarns can act as a circuit to connect electronic modules together such as a circuit board of an electronic, thereby enabling data transmission. “The Ubiquitous Era” constructs Human-centered environmental wherever human beings are. For this end, it should be possible to be connected to a network in real time anytime and anywhere to exchange necessary information. That is, this communication function is achieved in that digital garments worn by human beings are connected to a network of a computing device scattered around the surroundings in real time regardless of the recognition of human beings.
Moreover, image centered massage capable of being confirmed visually to be easily understood by anyone is transmitted in the ubiquitous era. That is, the capacity of the transmitted data enlarges, thus, the ability to process data at high speed is very important. Therefore, it is important to provide for the capability to process data at high speed into the digital garments, and a high speed communication ability and a wireless communication ability to seamlessly connect the processed data to a surrounding computing device in real time.
In order to fabricate clothes in which the computing function can be carried out, materials of the clothes capable of high speed communication seamlessly in spite of being used in the repeatedly bending part have to be produced. The materials capable of communication are conducting polymers and metals with high conductivity. The conducting polymers have high electric resistance to increasingly emit heat and consume power, thus it is not appropriate to be used for communication of digital garments. Digital yarns capable of high speed communication can be produced by drawing metal with high electrical conductivity as a core material into a micro filament. The micro filament used herein refers to a very fine metal micro-wire.
However, conventional manufacturing methods for producing digital yarns using micro filaments have several drawbacks. That is, high rigidity and brittleness of metal often breaks the metal during the process to reduce productivity, thereby raising production costs. In addition, the digital yarns tend to be broken during weaving and knitting, thereby degrading weaving and knitting efficiency. Even though the digital yarns are made into clothes, some of the digital yarns used for example in an elbow part of the clothes easily break owing to repeated bending, so that the clothes lose the communication ability. Furthermore, in view of the characteristics of metal, it is difficult to wash the clothes. Accordingly, there are real demands for advanced manufacturing methods for producing digital yarns which can overcome such problems.